Super Smash Bros Ultimate: As The Sunlight Wanes
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. Part 2 of the Assist Trophy Promotion series. The daylight begins to recede as two fighters ascend an old structure, having been told to find something important within.


**Vile: Well, two weeks isn't the length I thought it would take to get this chapter done, but I'm glad I was able to finish it! Welcome to part 2 of this series, and yes, it is a series: The Assist Trophy Promotion series. This along with Waluigi and the next few chapters will all involve an Assist Trophy, either one in Ultimate or one left behind from a previous game, being promoted to playable status. I do a lot of work to make sure these movesets work, so I hope you like what I come up with. Enjoy!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: As The Sunlight Wanes

Birds chirped as they flew out of the trees of a nearby forest. Their path took them over a small lake that connected to a river, part of which went across a small wooden bridge. Footsteps were heard making the bridge's wood creak as a figure walked across it. This figure was none other than Pokemon Trainer, who came to a stop after fully crossing the bridge, looking up to see the building in front of him: A tall, purple lighthouse of some sort, framed by a small mountain and the nearby forest. He was wearing sunglasses, but he felt the sunlight above become less bright, so he took them off before pulling what looked like a small flower pot out of his bag. He knocked on the side briefly, causing Piranha Plant to emerge from within. Trainer pointed at the lighthouse, and Piranha Plant pulled out and unrolled a piece of paper to reveal a map. The map showed the same lighthouse on it, but with a small orb drawn near it with an arrow pointing to it, and the plant nodded before hopping out of Trainer's grasp, moving into the lighthouse with its partner right behind it.

Once inside, they noticed something odd: Various plants had somehow sprouted out of the rocky floors, while other parts of the earth had seemingly been shifted by an unknown force. When Pokemon Trainer looked closer, he saw that they were almost making a pathway to the top of the tower. The sunlight coming through the windows seemed to fade more from outside. He scratched his head, but Piranha Plant went ahead and started scaling the nearby plant to climb up, making him quickly run after it. Crossing the path of plants and extended earth proved surprisingly easy for them, and before long, they had reached the top of the lighthouse. Once up top, they could see a small orb of energy just hovering near the lighthouse's beacon. Uncertain, Pokemon Trainer and Piranha Plant slowly moved around the deck to approach it… only for something to leap up from the side and land in front of them. It looked like Link and Captain Olimar… but their appearances were off, discolored with glowing heterochromatic eyes, stepping toward them with hostile looks in their eyes.

Pokemon Trainer sent out Ivysaur as Piranha Plant bared its fangs… but then, the lighthouse's beacon began to give off a bright light. As the light shone over them, Link and Olimar recoiled (the Pikmin seemed fine), but Piranha Plant and Ivysaur briefly gained yellow auras before the former chomped energetically, the latter's leaves spinning rapidly. Then, the orb of energy began to glow yellow itself before shooting toward the two, looping in midair before striking the ground in front of them, a column of energy surrounding it. A form materialized within, slowly growing to a height above that of Pokemon Trainer, becoming humanoid with a cape, gloves, and a sword on its back. Link and Olimar looked both shocked and angry, but when the figure's hand gave a thumbs-up, Pokemon Trainer, Ivysaur, and Piranha Plant nodded before the latter two rushed forward, followed by the figure who took its true form: A young blonde man with blue and red clothing, a sword, and hands glowing with energy, who actually created a fist out of it as he rushed forward.

* * *

 **CHARACTER SPLASH: ISAAC SHAKES THINGS UP!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* *Music: Remix of Isaac's Battle Theme from Golden Sun*

Isaac landed on the Omega form of Gaur Plains, sword drawn for battle, before casing a small swirl of dust around himself with his Psynergy. The discolored Link ran for him, but Isaac quickly caused a small fissure in front of himself, which gave a small, damaging burst of Venus energy to knock him off guard before rushing in, slashing twice with his sword, then sprouting a Thorn bush to knock Link away. He then rushed to meet the discolored Olimar, leaping at him from a dash and going into a Helm Splitter slash. More opponents appeared before Isaac, three at a time, but his hand briefly glowed before he pointed it forward, sending out a hand of Psynergy, effortlessly pushing the incoming assailants away before suddenly making the fist ball up before slamming down onto Bowser, burying him. However, the other two (R.O.B. and Falco) came back for another round, only to step on a planted seed and cause multiple stalks of bamboo suddenly shot up from under them, knocking them away while Isaac merely planted another seed in the ground near them as they retracted.

The scene changed once more to the top of the Venus Lighthouse, where Isaac was battling three more fighters, being seen conjuring a set of rocks in mid-air before dropping them on Ryu's head. However, after a while, the lighthouse's beacon began to flash before shining bright, causing everyone on the field to gain a yellow aura. While under this aura, Isaac took a Forward Smash from King K. Rool, but didn't go nearly as far as he would've thought, allowing him to sprout a large plant underneath himself and quickly scale it to jump back to the stage. This let Isaac take revenge by grabbing him with a hand of Psynergy, then spawning another one to carry him, throwing him off the stage before using Pound to meteor him. He then unleashed a powerful spire of Venus energy to strike Jigglypuff as she came down on top of him, but the seemed to give it the same benefit, as it wasn't enough to take her out. Captain Falcon then rushed in for the infamous Falcon Punch, but as he charged up, the beacon's light shut off, just in time for Isaac to punch him with a big Psynergy fist of his own, sending him flying. Eventually, charged by the Smash Ball's power, Isaac pulled out the Sol Blade and leapt into the air, casting Megiddo to cause a large meteor to start descending on the battlefield. Captain Falcon foolishly thought he could stop it with attacks, but all it did was burn him before finally striking the field, exploding brilliantly for the knockback and making the screen go white.

*Trailer Footage*

Isaac, Ivysaur, and Piranha Plant panted, gazing at the unconscious forms of Link and Olimar on the ground. Then, both of their bodies began to disintegrate, revealing what appeared to resemble Spirits… which then exploded in bursts of energy in front of them, startling them. A familiar cackle was heard, causing them to turn and see Crazy Hand descending upon them. The erratic hand then pointed at the sky, and the trio looked up to see an unsettling sight: The sun itself was becoming less and less bright, even as it was high above the sky. Crazy Hand pointed at the fighters three times rapidly before pointing toward a path, and Trainer and Piranha Plant understood what he meant, the former switching from Ivysaur to Charizard and hopping on, taking Plant's pot with it. Isaac didn't look so certain, but he caused a glow of his hands, sprouting a large stalk from the ground below up to his own level, hopping down the leaves until he rushed toward the bridge, an airborne Pokemon Trainer and Piranha Plant alongside him, Crazy Hand watching before flying away to parts unknown…

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Isaac**

 **Game/Series:** _Golden Sun_

 **Series Symbol:** A sun with 12 "rays", like in Dark Dawn's logo.

 **Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 24 (equals: Luigi, Diddy Kong, Pit, Sheik, etc.)

 **Battle Intro:** Appears by using the Teleport Psynergy.

 **Victory Theme:** The victory theme when winning a battle in his own game. Similar to Cloud, the loop that plays after the main fanfare will replace the usual results screen music.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Holds the Sol Blade in front of himself for a moment before pointing it to the sky.  
Victory Pose 2: Leaps into the air as a stalagmite erupts from the ground, Isaac sticking a one-foot landing on top of it.  
Victory Pose 3: Causes a Growth plant to grow next to him, smiling when a small flower blooms on it.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Default color scheme

Palette 2: Brown top with a green front, orange cape, blue pants, red hair, auburn eyes (Garet)

Palette 3: Purple top with a gold front, green cape, dark pink pants, slightly darker hair, purple eyes (Ivan)

Palette 4: White top with a blue front, white cape, purple pants, white shoes, light blue hair and eyes (Mia)

Palette 5: Green top with an orange front, pale green cape, gray pants, black shoes, dark brown hair and eyes (Felix)

Palette 6: Pink top with a dark pink front, purple cape, dark pink pants and shoes, reddish brown hair, brown eyes (Jenna)

Palette 7: White top with a brown front, purple cape, white pants, slightly darker hair, green eyes (Sheba)

Palette 8: Blue top with a turquoise front, turquoise cape, lighter blue pants, blue shoes, turquoise hair, yellow eyes (Piers)

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: Slashes twice with his sword, then uses the Thorn Psynergy, sprouting a small thorn bush in front of him to complete the combo.  
Side Tilt: Stabs ahead with his sword.  
Up Tilt: Thrusts upward with his sword.  
Down Tilt: Creates a small fissure in the ground, giving a small burst of Venus energy.  
Dash attack: Uses Helm Splitter, lunging forward and giving a powerful swing of his sword.

Neutral Air: Projects a quick wave of Psynergy around himself.  
Forward Air: Creates and throws a small rock ahead of him. Reflectable.  
Back Air: Turns and slashes with his sword.  
Up Air: Points his sword upward while spinning.  
Down Air: Uses the Spire Psynergy, dropping a pointed rock below him.

Side Smash: Punches ahead of himself with a fist of Psynergy.  
Up Smash: Uses the Gaia Psynergy, causing a column of energy to sprout up around him, similar to Palutena.  
Down Smash: Uses the Quake Psynergy, causing the ground around him to actually shift upward to attack enemies.

Grab: Grabs the enemy with a small Psynergy hand.  
Grab attack: Clenches the hand to damage the enemy.  
Forward throw: Summons a second hand to use the Carry Psynergy, allowing him to walk around with the unlucky target, much like Donkey Kong. In the same vein, they can be thrown at any time afterwards, but the opponent can also break free.  
Backward throw: Uses the hand to throw the opponent behind him.  
Up throw: Uses the Lift Psynergy to throw the enemy into the air.  
Down throw: Slams the opponent into the ground with the hand.

Neutral Special – Move: As he would typically do as an Assist Trophy, Isaac throws a hand made of Psynergy forward, which can push enemies away but will deal no damage. If Isaac presses B again while the hand is out, the hand will switch to using Pound, slamming straight down into any unlucky sap below. Grounded foes will be buried by the impact, airborne foes will be meteored.

Side Special – Rockfall: A chargeable Special, Isaac will point ahead of himself, causing several rocks to materialize in mid-air in roughly a line, then drop his hand, causing them to fall. The longer Isaac charges, the more rocks he summons at once, upgrading from Rockfall to Rockslide to Avalanche. The rocks are projectiles, and reflecting at the right angle can potentially knock them back to Isaac. Isaac can't move until the rocks finish falling.

Up Special – Wild Growth: Forms a massive thorny sprout that stretches up into the air to strike opponents. However, after being used, the plant can actually be used like a ladder to give Isaac some recovery, automatically jumping off it (no mid-air jump if already used) when he reaches the top. If used on the ground, the plant will linger for a moment after Isaac uses it, able to be climbed by anyone but causing slight damage if that fighter isn't Isaac or his allies. If used in the air, a portal will be generated for the plant to sprout out of it, and Isaac will climb to the top and jump off with no player input, the plant vanishing immediately after he does, and no one else can use it.

Down Special – Punji Trap: Isaac seemingly plants a strange seed in the ground, or just drops it if used in mid-air. If an enemy steps across this seed, it will instantly sprout into a small group of sharp bamboo stalks, knocking the victim into the air.

 **Final Smash – Megiddo:** Brandishing the Sol Blade, Isaac leaps into the air before pointing down with it, causing a powerful meteor to descend onto the battlefield. Enemies will be damaged if they touch the meteor as it falls. Upon striking the field, the meteor will explode, unleashing more damage alongside the knockback that could KO them.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Plants his sword in the ground, nodding before picking it back up.  
Side Taunt: Forms a hand of Psynergy and gives his opponents a "Bring it" gesture with it.  
Down Taunt: Causes a small amount of dust to briefly swirl around him.

 **Stage – Elemental Lighthouse:** While the trailer only showed the Venus Lighthouse, this stage takes place on top of any of the four lighthouses, being randomized with each playthrough, the beacon being visible in the background. There are two levels of platforms: The roof, which is slanted in two directions, and the deck, which has short guardrails on the sides. Occasionally, the lighthouse's beacon will turn on, and while it shines, a different effect occurs: Mercury slowly heals everyone, Venus reduces the damage everyone takes, Mars increases the damage everyone takes, and Jupiter increases the knockback everyone takes. The beacon will eventually turn off by itself.

* * *

 **Vile: I admit, I'm one of a lot of people that was irritated that Isaac wasn't among the newcomers, but I can respect that he came back as an Assist. Still, that doesn't mean I can't try my hand at him. Isaac's moveset was fun to make due to his earth and plant-based powers, and I tried to use them as best I could. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**


End file.
